Gwen Marie Miyako Starburst
Gwen's known as 'Commander and the cute one' according to The Mystic Stars (Official Theme) . She a pale pink kitten who has a bushy sky blue tail. Until season 32, she's had a crush on Darwin after season 32, she started dating Gumball after saving her from freezing in Snow Way Out!' 'She came to Earth after Momoko and Discord seen her as a kitten, where she obtained the Psychic Element when speeding toward Mysticville on a meteor. However, 12 and half years later, everyone in her family passed on. Gumball and Darwin later on joined her and became her new family. She was a purple shape-shifter before her gem locking on her state. She's very hyper and usually can cause a whole of trouble with her friends. Gumball calls her 'Cupcake' or 'Little Miss Sugar Cake' when they're in a lovely mood. However, Darwin finds her annoying to deal with due to her hyper state. He refers Gwen as 'Brat' or 'Stop Driving Me Crazy!', This can trigger Gwen's sensitive side if not careful what he calls her. Aqua and Tora refer the kitten by her name, or if their snarky side shows up, they refer her as 'The Kitten That Ate ''TOO Much Sugar' She knows how to speak very little Japanese due to her mother being Japanese. This is why she eats rice balls a lot of the time. Though she can't stand ramen noodles unlike Gumball. She also drives Darwin and Gumball mad with her two besties, Pato and Mailbox (Note: Original Series only) If she doesn't get her way, she will scream until Gumball and Darwin blow up and give her love and affection from them. Her favorite book is The Star Dreamers which she loves to read. '''Variations: * Normal: Her normal variation is pink when she's in a good mood. Her tail gets really curly when she's overjoyed. Her front paws are blue and her back paws are purple. When she is bursting with happiness her cheeks turn to stars and or hearts. She will turn to many pastel colors with she's exploding with happiness, flashing to different colors such as purple, blue and yellow. ''' * '''Angry: When her positive side slips under, she will release her inner rage like Gumball if he has bad mood. Her fur turns to shades of red, yellow or even orange. Her ponytail and tail sets a-blaze when she's furious. Her cheeks turn to flames and skulls. Her mouth extends while she gets much more sharper fangs. The white part of her eyes turn yellow. * Astro: Her fur doesn't change in this form apart from her cheeks to a shape that looks like Saturn. She wears a shiny blue space suit with where her paws are their are gold with rocket boosters on the bottom. A oxygen tank is on the back of the suit. Her ponytail is in the suit though there is a hole for the ponytail. On both sides of the suit a spaceship design. ''' * '''Biznus: (Spelt like how Gwen spells it) Gwen wears a black and red striped tie while wearing fake glasses to make her look smart. Her cheeks turn into dollar symbols and other mathematics symbols. Though her intelligence doesn't change in this form so she's still a doofus (As Darwin quotes). * Queasy: When its high in the sky or on rough seas, Gwen's queasy form takes place in these situations. Her fur turns to different shades of green, mostly olive green and sand green. Her eyes turn to brown (Gumball and Darwin argue over if her eyes in this form are brown *Gumball's opinion* or orange *Darwin's opinion*). Her cheeks turn to dead fishes (If she's seasick) or airplanes (If she's airsick). Her voice changes to her normal voice to different variations of a sound that sounds like 'Vul'. With it lower pitched if the sickness is getting worst and higher if feeling better. * Sadness: When Gwen's down in the dumps or if her sensitive side is triggered, her fur all over her turns blue. Her cheeks turn to sad faces, hearts with a crack in the middle (like a broken heart) and tear drops. Her eyes usually shines and quivering mouth if broken-hearted. Tears pour (and stream like waterfalls) from her eyes. ''' * '''Love: Her love form takes on rose pink colored fur with hot pink cheeks that are heart shaped. Her eyes turn to royal purple and they turn to heart-shaped. Her positive attitude switches to overjoyed, hyper crazy mode. She releases a whole load of affection to everyone. * Boredom: Gwen's fur turns completes gray scale with her eyes always are half-lidded in this form. Her voice turns to the most dead pan sounding voice in the world (said by Darwin). Her paw is always on her side. She will always groan of boredom when the boredom has kicked in hard. * Sleepness: Her fur turns to purple with her front paws are dark blue and her back paws are pink. Her cheeks turn to Z's, clouds and moons. Her eyes are always shut though if her eyes are open, her eyes are pink. When Gwen is snoozing in this form, her mouth is wide-opened with drool coming from her mouth. Category:Characters Category:The Mystic Stars